Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 017
Flame Revenger: Speed King ☆ Skull Flame is the seventeenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, which aired in Japanese on July 23, 2008 on TV Tokyo. Mukuro Enjo, under the disguise Shira, duels Yusei Fudo in the Fortune Cup, using a Deck he's designed to use against Jack Atlas. __TOC__ Episode Summary The MC announces the next duel, shall be a Turbo Duel between Yusei Fudo and Shira. While Yusei works on his Duel Runner, Himuro tells about how duelists who have faced Shira, have become too scared to duel again. He asks Yusei if he'll use, his recently retrieved "Stardust Dragon" in the upcoming duel. Yusei says that he is saving the card for his duel with Jack. After looking at a holographic image of Jack Atlas, Mukuro Enjo swiftly speeds towards to the stadium on his Duel Runner, jumping over the guards. He manages to hide and disguise himself as a security officer, sending the guards off his trail. Whilst hiding, Mukuro overhears Jeager talking to Shira. They wish for Shira to roughen up Yusei, but be cautious, since he is the one who defeated Jack. Mukuro almost gives himself away as he gets excited. Hearing him, Shira throws a card, "Dokuroyaiba", in Mukuro's direction. A mouse then rushes away. Assuming that to be the source of the noise, they don't spot Mukuro. After they walk on, Mukuro is seen with the card lodged into his helmet. " lodged into Mukuro's helmet.]] The MC warms up the crowd as he introduces the Turbo Duel. He first calls out Yusei. No cheers are heard from the crowd as some of them throw abuse at him regarding his marking. As Shira is announced, the crowd cheer for him, counting on him to beat the marked Yusei. As both Duel Runners take off, Shira's cloak blows off, revealng him to be Mukuro in disguise. The MC excitedly announces that the man, who made it his life to defeat the King is now dueling. Many people are surprised, but Jeager cooly stands next to Godwin, neither of whom have reacted majorly to the turn of events, stating that Shira is out of comission. Shira is shown lying on the ground, beaten up and striped to his underwear, cursing Mukuro. The MC slightly nervous looks to a communication screen, with Godwin. Godwin says that it should prove entertaining. The MC refills with energy announcing that the duel has been approved. Mukuro Enjo quickly begins building up Speed Counters. He manages to bring out his ace monter "Speed King ☆ Skull Flames" and lower Yusei's Life Points to 400. Godwin gets partly excited at this point, hoping for Yusei to play "Stardust Dragon". Mukuro comes up from behind almost lapping Yusei. Yusei manages to use Mukuro's high Level of Speed Counters against him. Along with a combo of many cards, Yusei manages to win. Mukuro sits up happy after the Duel. He says that it was a great Duel, but he won't lose next time. Akutsu upsetly looks at a metre, noting no rise in Momentum levels. Godwin says that Yusei lacked the strength. Jeager then states that means next up is... and begins laughing. Before he can continue, Jack stands up, demanding to know what the two of them have been up to behind his back. Featured Duels Mukuro Enjo VS Yusei Fudo Yusei and Mukuro each have 0 SPC. Mukuro Summons "Burning Skull Head" in Attack Position (1000 ATK/800 DEF) and Sets 3 cards. Yusei and Mukuro both have 1 SPC. Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) whose effect doubles its ATK during the Battle Phase (1800). He attacks "Burning Skull Head", but Mukuro activates "Zero Guard", reducing "Burning Skull Head's" ATK to 0, but letting it survive the battle. (Mukuro 2200 Life Points) Mukuro then activates "Death Accel", which prevents him from losing 1 SPC via "Speed World", and instead gains 3 SPC. Yusei Sets 2 cards and "Speed Warrior's" ATK returns to normal. Mukuro has 5 SPC and Yusei has 2. Mukuro activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder", which lets him Special Summon "Skull Vase" (800 ATK). However, at that time Yusei activated "Slip Stream", but Mukuro did not notice. Mukuro Tributes both his monsters to Tribute Summon "Skull Flames" (2600 ATK). Since he Tributed "Skull Vase" for it, he gets to draw 1 card. He attacks "Speed Warrior" with "Skull Flames". (Yusei 2300 Life Points, 1 SPC). Mukuro also activates "Speed Booster", which (since Mukuro has more SPC, Speed Booster deals the difference in Speed Counters x100 as damage) deals 400 damage to Yusei (Yusei 1900) Mukuro has 6 SPC, and now, thanks to Yusei's activating of "Slip Stream", Yusei also has 6 SPC. Mukuro activates "Accel Zone", which gives him 5 SPC. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder", Special Summoning "Bolt Hedgehog" in Defense Position (800/800), and then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500), activating its effect and Special Summoning "Speed Warrior" back from his Graveyard (900/400). Yusei then Tunes "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300), which gains the ATK of "Bolt Hedgehog" by its own effect (3100). He attacks "Skull Flames", but by the effect of "Speed Booster", the attack is negated. Yusei Sets 1 card. Mukuro has 12 SPC and Yusei has 7 SPC. Mukuro activates "Speed Spell - Accel Draw", and draws 2 cards. He then activates "Speed Spell - The End of Storm", destroying all monsters on the field, and inflicting 300 damage to each player for each monster they lost. (Mukuro 1900) (Yusei 1300) Then, by removing "Skull Flames" from his Graveyard from play, Mukuro Special Summons "Speed King ☆ Skull Flames" (3000 ATK) He attacks Yusei directly, but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack. Then, "Speed Booster" inflicts 500 damage to Yusei (Yusei 800). Mukuro actives "Speed King - Skull Flames'" effect, once per turn it can inflict 400 damage to the opponent for every "Burning Skull Head" in its controller's Graveyard (Yusei 400). Yusei has 8 SPC and Mukuro has 12 SPC. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Shift Down", which reduces Yusei's SPC by 6 and lets him draw 2 cards. Yusei summons "Nitro Synchron" (300), then uses "Bolt Hedgehog's" effect to revive itself. Yusei then activates his face-down "Give and Take", which Special Summons "Junk Synchron" from Yusei's Graveyard to Mukuro's field, and adds its Level to "Bolt Hedgehog's", making "Bolt Hedgehog" a Level 5 monster. Yusei Tunes "Nitro Synchron" and "Bolt Hedgehog" to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800). Yusei draws a card due to "Nitro Synchron's" effect, and activates "Speed Spell - Gap Storm", which destroys Mukuro's "Speed Booster" along with all the other Spell and Trap cards on the field other then "Speed World". By "Nitro Warrior's" effect, since a Spell was activated, it gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation. He attacks "Speed King - Skull Flames" (Mukuro 1100), and due to "Nitro Warrior's" effect, it switches "Junk Synchron" to Attack Position and "Nitro Warrior" attacks it. (Mukuro 0). Yusei wins. Card Creation Contest At the end of the episode, there was an announcment asking viewers to send their own card creations to an address. These cards are to play a part in the show.